I want a Christmas Pony!
by Evening Jace
Summary: When the Jam Pony crew get downhearted about the extra work at Christmas, Normal decides to do Secret Santa's to encourage everyone to work well. When Alec begins to get romantic gifts he thinks Max is behind it but why is Normal acting so happy? R


Title: I want a Christmas Pony. (I'm sorry I was running out of time I'll think of something better later.)  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows the deal. Dark angel does not belong to me.if it did I would be the happiest person alive.  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Ummn well it is before the hostage situation at Jam Pony when everyone discovers the Transgenics at Jam Pony. It's Christmas, I know that wasn't on the show but hey. Sketchy and Normal don't realise that while on their quest to discover transgenics they have looked over the fact that half the Jam Pony messengers are actually transgenics.  
  
Rating: 13+ probably more in later chapters.  
  
Authors Note: My other series have been put on hold for a little while since this is set before Christmas and well Christmas is only 4 days away now. By the way I live in Australia so sorry if I get anything wrong about Christmas over in America it is just a weird concept to me that it is winter at Christmas and not a blazing hot summer. Eww my friend just suggested I make Max fall in love with Normal. Don't Worry there isn't a chance of that. Eww how on earth am I going to go to sleep tonight? I would love for people to review even if it is just like one word, good or bad or something just to know if people are reading and if I should continue. I would also appreciate it if people review and tell me if I should continue to post my other series soon.. Thanks. Merry Christmas to All or Honaker or whatever..  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
When the Jam Pony crew get downhearted about the extra work at Christmas, Normal decides to do Secret Santa's to encourage everyone to work well. When Alec begins to get romantic gifts he thinks Max is behind it but why is Normal acting so happy? Yup you guessed it. Poor Alec.  
  
Jam Pony Messenger Service day: Some of the Jam Pony gang, consisting of Max, Alec, Original Cindy and Sketchy are hanging around the locker area hiding from Normal.  
  
Max said quietly so that only Alec and OC can here, " With Normal like this, even the transgenics here are getting tired." With that Max, Alec and OC look around the new assortment of Transgenics only to see the majority of them sitting down having rests.  
  
"Its this whole Christmas dealio boo. All the people want their presents delivered before Christmas and that leaves all the deliverers doing 10 times their usual work and then when Christmas comes they are to tired to enjoy it." OC manages to get in while trying to get her breath from ridding halfway across the city in the freezing cold.  
  
Alec's face was showing his usual trademark smirk when he whined, "Come on girls its Christmas. My first one out of Manticore by the way, so show some of that pre-pulse Christmas cheer. Please."  
  
Max couldn't help but smile at the childish way Alec was acting, he truly was excited about Christmas not that she could blame him, when she had first found out about Christmas she had been just as excited, but that was when she was living with Lucy. Max tried to push the guilt that bubbled up when she thought of Lucy. She looked up to see OC and Alec looking at her strangely and forced a smile only to be met by even more confused stares, "What can't a girl think about Christmas." The smile was wiped of her face when she noticed Normal heading for the centre of the room and calling all the workers to gather around, he had a surprise for them. This can't be good, Max thought as Alec, OC and her headed over to the now gathering crowd.  
  
"Alright all you delinquents, because its Christmas and you guys have actually been working for a change, I have decided to let everyone participate in work Secret Santa's. I have put all your names in here and you WILL pick a name out and you WILL buy that person 4 presents, 1 for each of the 4 days before Christmas, the last present being your biggest, on New Years Eve you will hand deliver your most special present to your giftee. If you pick your own name you will place your name back in the hat and will draw another. If you do not deliver your presents you will be fired. Simple." As Normal finished everyone gave each other weird looks as if to say, what has he got planned, he usually isn't into a celebrating spirit. "Come on people, I have already drawn out my giftee so Bip Bip Bip people, draw and then get back to work." Normal turned and went back into his office were he quickly pulled out the name of his giftee reading it silently he laughed, "Oh Alec, you will be mine, I only did this stupid thing so I could rig it and get your name, now I have you my pretty." Evil laughter floated out to the workers who were all still wondering what had gotten into Mr. previous Humbug.  
  
Alec, Max and OC finally got their turn to pull out their giftees names and they all went off in different directions to read their giftees names.  
  
Alec pulled out his giftees paper and gently unfolded it, he looked surprised on reading the name but then an idea came to him, "Winning Max over is going to be easier then I thought, with the help of my little giftee name I now have the excuse I was looking for to shower her with gifts. I will win you over Maxie, you better believe it.." He smiled, picked up a package and walked happily out the door.  
  
Max watched as Alec left Jam Pony, "Obviously he liked who he got. Come on Max it can't be that bad can it." She took a deep breath and slowly unfolded the slip of paper closing her eyes as she did so. Oh come on Max, she thought, its only a name it can't hurt you, it can't possibly be bad can it. She apprehensively looked down and tears immediately welled into her eyes. "NO!!!" She screamed before bolting out the door and heading for her only refuge, the space needle. She dropped her slip of paper and it landed in a puddle of water. It read.Normal!  
  
OC watched on with concern as Max ran out of Jam Pony. Oh my poor boo, she thought. She didn't know who the person Max had drawn out was but it was obviously someone who Max didn't want to have as a giftee. She shook her head and looked at her piece of paper, "Well someone has to have luck." She said out loud as she looked at the fine lickety boo standing across the room that she had drawn out. Someone has good luck indeed.  
  
Sketchy glanced over at his giftee, trying to think of a gift so that his giftee wouldn't put him in a world of hurt when she found out that it was him. He looked around the room when his eyes fell on a shirt showing a dead or alive picture of what was supposed to look like Joshua. "Ah ha OC will love a shirt showing the world that she supports the anti-Mutant case. Yes!" Poor Sketchy, if only he knew..  
  
If you review it makes me update faster. It really does. 


End file.
